The findings of low acid production, hypergastrinemia, and slow emptying of the stomach suggests that hypochlorhydria may be an important reason for the rarity of duodenal ulcer in Pima Indians. There is no evidence that liquid gastric emptying rates are altered in obesity. The hyperinsulinemia of obesity does not appear to be mediated by the gastric emptying rate or by circulating plasma SLI levels. Hypergastrinemia occurs in Type II diabetes, apparently as a result of autonomic dysfunction with slow gastric emptying.